


Forget me not. (How could i ever?)

by thescarletwitchh



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amnesia, Birdwatching, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwitchh/pseuds/thescarletwitchh
Summary: “I know I’ve forgotten a lot, but the one thing I never forgot and never will, is how I feel when I’m with you, no matter where we are and no matter what we’re doing. I’ll always remember how you made me feel when we were just kids. I love you Rich”
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 15
Collections: stozier





	Forget me not. (How could i ever?)

It started with small events, like forgetting that there was a clubhouse in the barrens back in Derry. Richie never thought that much of it until one day he randomly brought up the park they used to bird watch in as teens, and when he was met with a blank expression followed by a guilty look on Stan’s face he realised how serious it was.

Richie wasn’t the type of person to fret that much, or at least show how much he does fret. So, when the doctor confirmed the diagnoses of Stanley’s retrograde amnesia Richie had cracked a joke about how he’ll now have no choice but to make-up stories about their childhood. On their way back home, he had come up with this elaborate story about how they defeated a cannibalistic clown when they were children, in an attempt to cheer Stan up, he, however, ended laughing so hard at Stan’s horrified expression he almost crashed the car.

A week later Richie had decided to pack a box, and take Stanley to their favourite park; and when Stan had asked Richie where he was taking him he responded dramatically with “A walk down memory lane, my beloved one!”, and when they had reached the park, Richie laid out a picnic blanket and placed a box on top of it.

“What’s all this then?” Stan asked in a horrible British accent, mimicking one of Richie’s infamous voices, trying to cover the growing worry that the box might have a deeper and much more sentimental meaning. “This? Well, why don’t you open and see.” Richie responded in an equally horrific accent as he handed him the box, fully expecting Stan to remember at least a thing or two. Stan grabbed the binoculars first, pulled them out of the box gently noticing the S.U. engraved on the side.

By then the act was dropped by both of them. “You bought me these, right?” Stan said his voice rising slightly out of excitement that he remembers, and then he fell silent. “I just…I just can’t remember why…or when” his voice quiet and his eyes met the ground.

Richie’s faltered momentarily, but he quickly smiled and moved closer to cup Stan’s face. He gently pushed his face upwards and placed a kiss on his lips. “I got it for your 18th birthday” He smiled softly as he looked into Stan’s brightly illuminated eyes.

“You did?”

“Yeah, we spent years going to the park to bird watch, so naturally for your 18th when we had planned on going there, I bought you these binoculars but I didn’t want to give them to you in front of the losers, so I ended up taking you the next day to our spot and giving them to you then.” Richie paused and smiled gently. “I could see the disappointment in your eyes when I said I didn’t get you a gift, it made me want to throw the whole plan away and give it to you then and there”. He continued, “and the next day when I told you to follow me no questions asked you were so confused, but all of that turned into shock when you saw and realised what was happening. You got so happy, and you had the biggest smile on your face, and the smallest hint of guilt, I’m assuming because you had believed that I didn’t get you a gift.” He looked up at Stan and noticed that he had the exact same smile on his face, and it’s almost like he could see 18-year-old Stanley smiling at him with the binoculars in one hand and Richie’s hand in another. “Well, what can I say, you always were kind of an actor rich.” Stan replied, “Oh yeah, I should’ve been awarded an Oscar for that performance alone” Richie added on with a light chuckle.

There was a pregnant pause, almost like a freeze-frame. Everything went really quiet. Of course, in reality, it hadn’t, but that’s how it felt to them.

Richie broke the silence “Stan...” he trailed off looking down at their hands, still intertwined. “I’ve loved you since we were 13, I always pushed that feeling away and convinced myself it was because we were close that I felt the way I did, you know platonic. Yet I always knew at the back of my mind that it was more like an intense crush, but I could never accept that side of me; and when I was finally able to come out to you and talk about myself hatred and inability to accept myself you made it seem so easy, you made it seem like it was a rocky walk in the park something you shouldn’t have to go through but when you do the walk becomes better more stable…” he was rambling and all over the place, and on the verge of crying but he continued “You always made everything so much easier, sometimes you didn’t even have to say anything, it was just your presence and knowing that you’re there for me, that you’re here for me” He took a sharp breath he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

“Wow, Richie…now, why couldn’t you have said something like that during our wedding vows” Stan said with a chuckle trying to mask his own tears that were building up in his throat. “I know I’ve forgotten a lot, but the one thing I never forgot and never will, is how I feel when I’m with you, no matter where we are and no matter what we’re doing. I’ll always remember how you made me feel when we were just kids. I love you Rich” He was full-on crying by then, yet he cupped Richie's face and kissed him softly.

The spent the rest of their day pointing out the different families of birds that bypassed them, with a smile on their faces that outshone the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> comment any suggestions or storylines you'd like to read


End file.
